It's Never Easy
by glee.is.love
Summary: She's in danger. Her life. And the life of her son. Only one person can save them.....Starts late into Amy's pregnancy, beginning with the kidnapping, then continues with her life. Eventually Ricky/Amy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic on here, but not my first ever. I've got 3 One Tree Hill ones over at the forum, but this is my first Secret Life one. I've been wanting to write one for a while, but I finally got around to doing it. I wrote it pretty quick, cause it was a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing. So it might not be great, and there might be errors, but I liked and hopefully you guyses will too.

Slowly, she sees light. Just a little slit of light, coming through her eyelids. And, after a few seconds, her eyes flutter open completely, and pain overcomes her entire body.

Her head, pounding, and she sees blood out of the corner of her eye making its way down her face.

Her legs, battered and beaten, bruised and bloody. Her ankles, scratched and torn, from rope.

Her arms, sore, and her wrists, stinging from the ratty rope tightly tying them together.

And her stomach. Her stomach is throbbing, and that's what she fears the most.

The chipped wood of the chair is digging into her legs, ripping her tights.

Struggling to move, to free her wrists or relieve any of the pain, just causes her more.

"You're awake."

Her head jerks to the figure standing in front of her. The light is dim, so she can't see his face clearly yet.

But as he comes closer, his face strikes her with familiarity.

She's overwhelmed with fear, for herself and her baby. Tears begin streaming down her face, and a smirk fills his.

His voice is filled with mocking sympathy. "Don't cry. Wouldn't want tears on that pretty face, now would we?"

His dirty, rough fingers wipe her tears, and she cringes.

"There we go." His smile is sneaky, and sickening.

"Wh-What do you want?" She finally gets the courage to speak, even though she stutters, and her voice is scratchy, and barely audible.

"What do I want?" He smiles, devilishly. "Hmmm...lets see. I want............._money._" His smile disappears, and an angry frown appears. "I want money. But you and your little boyfriend wouldn't give it to me. I asked nice, I did, but that didn't work. So here I am again, and this time, _I'm getting what I want."_

Her chin is quivering, and the tears are back. She remembers when he came to her door, and told her what he wanted. But, she wouldn't let him. Her baby was hers, not a toy used for profit. So, she had slammed the door, leaving him seething behind it. And now it was coming back to haunt her.

"Please...please...don't hurt me. Don't hurt us." That's all she can think of to say, but he's got much more.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you. As long as I get what I want, no one gets hurt. Understood?"

She can't agree, because she'd never do what he wants, but she can't say no, because he's much more powerful. And could kill her if she doesn't agree.

In the distance, there's the sound of a ring, and his head jerks back.

"Why don't you sit here and think about it, and I'll go answer that?"

She watches him fade away, and then he's gone. For now.

Desperately, she begins trying to untie the knot around her wrists. She's kicking her feet, attempting to free them from the rope. _Nothings working._

She contemplates screaming, but he'd hear her, and she's seen the knife in his back pocket.

Nervously looking around the dark room, she sees something glinting on the other side, near the door.

Squinting, she finally makes out the shape.

Her cell phone.

Her breath starts coming faster and faster, because if she can just get to the phone, she'll be okay.

Her wrists start shoving faster and faster, because if she can just get them free, she'll be okay.

Her legs start kicking faster and faster, because if she can just untangle them, she'll be okay.

After a few drops of blood is shed from her wrists, she feels the rope starting to get looser.

And looser.

And looser.

And then, it's lying in a heap on the ground.

She starts grabbing and pulling at the rope around her ankles, ignoring the pain jabbing at her entire body.

It's getting harder, as her whole body starts to ache more and more, but she keeps telling herself that she has to pull through.

She has to keep going.

For herself. And for her son.

Then, relief washes over her as the rope starts to get looser.

And looser.

And looser.

And then, it's lying in a heap on the ground.

She scrambles to her feet, but her knees buckle and she on her hands and knees.

She takes deep breaths, over and over, trying to calm herself.

Crawling over to her phone, she can hear footsteps.

Footsteps coming closer and closer.

She grabs the phone, her sweaty fingers slipping.

Instead of calling 911, she calls the only person who would understand about this man in the short time she has on the phone.

Ringing.......ringing.......ringing....

She's losing hope. He's not going to answer. She's going to die. Her-

"Hello?"

Her sobs get louder, hearing his voice, but she tries to speak, because the footsteps are very close now.

"Ricky..." She's still crying, and he notices.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

She gasps for air. "Ricky...it's Bob..."

Sobs overcome her, and he's trying to get more information.

"Amy? Amy? What about Bob? What did he do?"

He no longer hears her sobs, because the phone line went dead.

And all he can think is that Bob, his own _father, _is putting Amy and his son in danger.

And he can't do anything to stop it.

He realizes that he has to do something. Anything to save them.

He grabs his keys in one swift movement, and is out the door, not even knowing where he's going.

Ta-dah!! I know I left somewhat of a cliffhanger, but not as bad as I was going to. And, yes, I know when Ricky says "What about Bob?" that that's a movie, but I just left it alone. PLEASE review, because I absolutely LOVE the reviews.

Faster the reviews come, faster the update comes. =)

~Tara~


	2. The Places You Have Come To Fear The Mos

_Hi again!!_

_So I'm not too sure about this chapter. I really like it, and I hope you guys will too. It's kinda jumpy, but that way it covers more. So please please tell me what you think. _

_And special thanks to:_

_(Sorry, don't know any of your names.)_

_myasiansuperpowers - I loved your review!! It was great, and went into detail about what you like and everything. I really really appreciate it!! And, thanks for also giving me my FIRST review!!_

_Candice - Haha, thanks for the reiview!! I'm trying so hard not to tell people what's going to happen, so I can't answer any questions yet, you just have to wait!! And, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'm not sure. Again, you'll just have to wait. =)_

_br00kel0oveswildfire - I'm glad you love it!! Thanks!!_

_hiddensunshine - I'm glad you also love it, haha!! Thanks for your review!!_

_And, I also realized I forgot to add a Disclaimer. Don't know if this is required or whatnot, but I figured I would._

_So......DISCLAIMER: I wish, but no, Secret Life is not mine. If it was, Ricky and Amy would so be together by now._

_Enjoy!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_"You little-" _

_He grabs her arm, sending her phone clattering onto the hard floor._

_Panic rises in him when he hears a voice on the other line. _

_"Amy? Amy!"_

_The voice is familiar, but he has absolutely no patience to try and figure out who it is. _

_So, he crushes his foot into it, and with that, the cell phone is a few dilapidated pieces of metal._

_Dragging her back to the chair by her arm, he scowls. He shoves her back onto that chair, and tries to ignore her sobs. He's got no sympathy for girls like her._

_He snatches the ropes back up, and ties them around her wrists and ankles._

_Tighter this time. Tighter and more painful._

_"What the hell is your problem?" He demands, spit flying from his lips._

_She's crying to hard to answer, and that frustrates him._

_"ANSWER ME!" Still, she can't speak. Again, "ANSWER ME!"_

_When he doesn't get an answer, he runs a hand through his hair, and turns. His stress level is way up, and he can't stand it. His plan could be ruined. The police could show up any minute, any __second. _

He swiftly turns back around. "Who'd you call?"

But, once again, her words aren't audible.

"You better answer me, girl, I swear to god. WHO DID YOU CALL?"

She's even more scared now, so she tries to speak. "N-no one."

"Don't tell me that! I heard, okay? I heard them on the phone! WHO WAS IT?"

She can't tell him the truth. That could be the worst possible thing to do.

So, she makes up a lie.

"I-it was my dad. H-his answering machine. He - he didn't answer."

His face is tight, and she can't tell whether he believes her or not.

But, finally, he says, "If you're lying, I swear, you're gonna regret it."

Then his cell phone rings again. This time it's in his pocket, so he doesn't have to leave to get it again.

He looks at the outer screen, and sees 'Ricky', which can only mean one thing.

"You called _him?!" _

But, she doesn't know what he's talking about. "W-what?"

He shoves the phone in her face. "Ricky. You called _Ricky."_

He knows that she did, because Ricky has never called him. Ever. And, he never would, unless there was a good reason.

The phone stops, but Bob doesn't.

"I told you you'd regret it. You little bitch."

And with that, his fist plunges across her face, and she can taste blood within seconds.

Then, harder, she takes another blow, sending blood out of her mouth, and consciousness out of her.

______________________________________________________________________________

He's been sitting in the car for about ten minutes. Just driving.

Where?

Who knows.

He doesn't even know.

He's already tried calling Amy again. Voicemail. He tried Bob. Voicemail. Not good.

He's going in any direction, hoping it'll magically lead him to Amy and his father.

His horrible father.

His horrible, _murderous _father.

And all this driving isn't doing him any good, so he finally decides to go to the police.

But, he knows that the police can't compete against Bob.

Bob's too powerful. Too angry, and spiteful. He knows what he wants, and the police can't stop him from trying to get it.

The police station is small. So small that it doesn't look like a police station. It looks too welcoming and friendly. Too weak to actually save people that need to be saved.

As soon as his car is parked, his keys out of the ignition, and his stomach in his throat, he's ready to go inside. Only, really, he could never be ready for this.

For a second though, he closes his eyes and leans his head on the head rest. How could this happen to him? He's only _sixteen. _Things like this don't happen to sixteen year olds. But........

They happen to him. They've already happened to him, and he needs to stop it. And, instead of focusing on himself, he needs to focus on other people.

The people that really need it right now.

He takes a deep breath, and before getting out of the car, thinks. He thinks about Bob, and about how sick he was. How, first he had hurt Ricky and now Amy. Who knows who else? He could've done the same thing to other kids. He could've taken them to that same room, and done the same -

That same Room.

That Room.

_The_ Room.

And, with one quick motion, the car is started back up, and backing out of the parking lot.

Because he thinks he knows where Amy is.

He remembers that place. God, does he remember it. He remembers _everything _about it.

The smell, the horrible, musty smell.

The vibe. The angry, hurtful vibe.

The _feeling. _The feeling like your whole world is ending, and you don't even care. After the experience, that's all you want.

And, with all his heart, Ricky hopes Amy isn't feeling that.

He remembers where it is.

The dusty road leading to the old house.

The sign saying that there's a McDonalds off the exit. Which had been true. About 40 years ago.

He remembers counting the trees as he was driven down there. The guardrail, scattered with graffiti.

And, that house. That small, uninviting house with broken everything.

Broken shutters, broken door, broken plants, broken people.

There's no way he could ever forget that place. And, he hopes to God that Bob isn't smart enough to find a new place.

So, he takes that familiar path down the road. The path he's been down so many times, but usually not willingly, like now.

His head is being filled with image after image. Images of his father. Of Amy. Of his father hurting Amy.

This is his fault. It's his fault that Amy's pregnant. That Bob is after her.

If it weren't for him, Amy wouldn't be in this situation. She'd be happy with Ben, no Ricky, no baby, Bob.

But, what he doesn't know is that he's actually done some good. Because, Amy loves the baby. And, she wouldn't admit it, but a part of her had feelings for Ricky, too.

But, Ricky didn't know this. He thought he'd just ruined her life.

He presses a little harder on the gas, and he's getting closer.

The dusty road never seemed so relieving to him. Or scary.

Soon, his car is right in front of the house. It's even more dark and eerie than he remembers.

Faintly, he hears what he assumes to be a scream. It's too hard to tell, but he's pretty sure, so he scrambles to take his key out of the ignition. Panic is rising inside him, which causing him to struggle opening the door, and accidentally slamming the door on his finger.

But he ignores the pain, and darts to the door. He grabs the handle, pushes on it, the pulls. But, it doesn't budge.

It's locked.

"Dammit," he says under his breath, because he should've realized that Bob would be smart enough to lock the door. Anyone with common sense would've.

So, remembering there's a backdoor, he sprints around back. The back door is right where he thought, but what once used to be deck under it is now gone. The only sign it had ever actually been there is a pile of jagged wood, scattered around.

There's a possibility that this door's locked too, but there's no time to think of a better plan. He just needs to get inside.

So, he carefully steps on top of the wood, testing its stability. Once he knows it can hold him, he climbs on all the way. But as he takes a step a scrap digs into his ankle and he trips, falling right on top of a few pointy pieces.

His hands are scratched, and his jeans are slightly ripped, and he's bleeding, but he ignores it, and gets back up.

He reaches the door, and grabs the handle. Pushing it frantically, he can tell it won't open. He tries harder, maybe it's jammed.

But, sure enough, it's locked.

He looks around anxiously, looking for a solution. He needs to. There's no time, because he's sure he heard a bump from the basement. From that room.

He's trying to find some other way to get in. Back and forth around the yard. Nothing.

But the window.

The window only a few feet from his head.

That's it.

He quickly, carefully starts walking towards it, trying to balance on the pile.

He's getting closer, closer.....closer.

He reaches for the sill when the high stack he's standing on begins to tip. He grabs onto it the window sill and steadies himself.

The windows stuck. Locked or just jammed, he doesn't know. All he knows is that it won't open.

But he has no more patience. So, bracing himself, he punches the window.

His fist is met with a shatter, then pain. But he doesn't pay any attention to it as knocks down more glass, then hoists himself up.

He rips his jeans as he puts his leg through. He leaves blood on the sharp piece he cut himself on, and it makes him feel sick inside. He feels the blood running down his leg, as he quietly makes his way through the house. It's exactly as he remembered.

Cobwebs in all the corners. Dust covering everything. The pictures on the wall that he could never figure out.

And the basement door. It's still white, with bits of scratches and scuffs. It's still terrifying.

But, his stomach jumping, he slowly, slowly turns the knob.

Walks down the stairs.

And, once he enters the room, he sees something he'll never forget.

______________________________________________________________

I know, I left a big cliffhanger, but I just love them. I really, really appreciate everyone's reviews, they really mean so much. So, keep reading and reviewing and I'll have the next chapter up really soon, because I have everything planned out in my head already.


	3. You Found Me

Okay, this is a _really_ short chapter. I just needed to get Ricky in there to save her. And I didn't want to have Ricky and Bob go at it for a really long time, because that just wouldn't make much sense. To me, at least. But, I hope you like t anyways.

Special Thanks:

TSLOTATlover - Thank you!! I loovve when the readers get super excited. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right.

br00kel0veswildfire - Thanks!! Especially for reviewing both chapters!!

Anarra - Thanks for reviewing!! Hope you like the update!!

hollowmeadow - Thanks!! And I ship Amy/Ricky too, so you won't be disappointed.(I hope.)

myasiansuperpowers - I absolutely love your reviews!! I mean, all reviews are nice, and I like them all, but I LOVE the ones that go into detail about what they liked. I really appreciate yours. And I so agree with you. The slow romantic ones are nice, but I like a little more action-ish, if you could say that. And I definitely try not give away all the info. It just makes it more fun to read, in my case. And, yep, heres that Ricky/Bob confrontation. I was actually really looking forward to it too!! Enjoy!!

Little Girl Bloo - Thanks so much!! I know exactly what you mean. I love finding stories that make me want to keep reading, and not stop. I'm so glad mine is that for you!!

amyandricky4ever - Haha, don't worry. I ship Amy/Ricky, but still you'll have to wait and see. I'll try not to disappoint.

So, here it is!! Chapter 3.

____________________________________________________________________________________

He can't tell which is worse.

The fact that Amy is lying on the ground, blood splattered on the floor around her. That her eyes are closed, and he can barely tell she's breathing. That every part of her that he can see is hurt. Either scraped, bruised, or bloody, it doesn't matter. She's broken.

Or the fact that his own father did it to her.

Bob hasn't even seen him yet. Hasn't seen him or heard him. He too busy staring at the wall, running his hand through his hair. Clearly regretting what he's done. But for all the wrong reasons.

He's seething. Standing, watching Bob and letting his gaze shift once again to Amy. His fists are clenched at is sides, and before he can think, he's walking towards Bob.

As he reaches him, Bob turns, hearing him. But, before Bob has a chance to do _anything, _Ricky's fist has collided with his face, sending him to the ground.

The initial shock hasn't subsided yet, and he slowly looks up at Ricky.

"What the -?" He stands, and anger is clearly rising inside him. Slowly he steps toward Ricky, ready to strike. He raises his fist quickly, but his face is met with another blow too soon.

He stumbles, but manages to steady himself, and now he's furious.

Ricky finally speaks. "What the hell is your problem?"

Bob's taken aback, but retorts quickly. "What do you mean, what's my problem? You know what my fucking problem is. _You are. _You and her. You left me no choice."

"No choice?! _No choice? _You had plenty of choices. You could've just left. You could've left everyone alone, and gotten the hell out of here. You could've done anything. _Anything _but this." Fury fills his voice, and his words are too powerful for Bob.

So, he defends himself once again. "No. No, I couldn't have. Where do you think I would've gone? Huh? You think I can just prance off, and just forget about everything? Because I can't. I don't have anywhere to go. I'm living in a fucking _motel _right now. I can't afford anything else. But when I asked you for help you screwed me over -"

"I screwed _you _over?! Are you kidding?! Do you even realized what you asked me? What you asked _us_?" But, there's nothing else he can say. He can't get through to Bob. It's not possible. So he shakes his head.

"You know what? You're just an inconsiderate _bastard._ You don't care about anything but yourself. So just get your miserable fucking self out of here and go rot in that motel. I don't even care."

"You son of a _bitch," Before the last word is said, Bob's fist has pounded into Ricky's face. He's thrown to the ground, his face in unbearable pain. But the pain is the last thing on his mind as he hears Amy stir on the other side of the room. He looks to see her eyes flicker, but before he can see anything else, Bob starts speaking again. _

_"Maybe your right. Maybe I don't care about you or her or that baby. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm getting what I want. Got it? I'm getting that money." _

_Ricky stands and makes his way over to Bob, whose smirking. It sickens Ricky, and he scowls. But, before anyone can say anything, a noise emerges from the corner. _

_Amy's eyes are open, and her arm has moved to her head, apparently because of pain. _

_"Don't go near her." Bob's voice is powerful, intimidating. Just waiting for Ricky to take a step toward her. _

_His eyes glisten, and he smirks. Knowing he's won. _

_But Ricky proves him otherwise as his fist meets his face with such force, it knocks him backwards. Bob's head smacks against the brick wall behind him, and he crumbles to the ground. _

_Wasting no time, Ricky walks quickly to Amy, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Bob hasn't gotten up. _

_He kneels down at her head. "Amy.........Amy, are you okay?"_

_She looks at him, and manages to lift up her head. She's overwhelmed with emotions. Sadness at what's happened, but happiness that she's saved. And worry because her stomach is still throbbing._

_Then she starts crying again. Letting out tears for everything. For herself, for Ricky, for her baby, and even for Bob. For everything that's happened and everything that's to come. _

_"You found me....."_

_He pulls her close, and she rests her head on his chest. And as he holds her, he forgets everything. His father, the pain, everything. All he can think about is how relieved he is. Because everyone's okay. For now. _

_Even with his father lying, unconscious, a few feet away. Right now, everything just has to be okay._

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Again, I know this was really short, but I'll try and make up for it with a long chapter next time. But no promises. =) _

_Oh, and I forgot to mention that the last chapter was named after the song 'The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most' by Dashboard Confessional._

_And this one is 'You Found Me' by The Fray._

_Hope you liked it!! Reviews are welcomed with open arms!!!_


	4. For You To Notice

Wow, it's been so long since I've updated & I'm soo sorry. School was crazy & after it ended I was too caught up in the beginning of summer. Waking up at 12 & going to bed at 3. =]

But, it's been about a month & I figured it's definitely time I update. I hope I haven't lost you guys cause you're all AMAZING readers & great about reviewing. So, don't abandon me! Haha, & here are my thanks. I know you probably don't even read this, but I figure I owe it to those who were nice enough to review.

I hope I got everyone. =]

**Reaching For Impossible Dreams: Sorry! I obviously didn't update that weekend like you'd hoped, but I hope you still enjoy the chapter. And all of your questions will be answered.**

**Myasiansuperpowers: Thank you soo much! I figured the same thing, that if I made this a very long chapter it would've been dumb. Cause if you're going to rescue someone you're not gonna sit & have a long chat with them over some tea. You're gonna get in there, beat his ass, then get out! Haha, & I've actually had a lot of people tell me they don't like how it starts right off like that, & I'm so glad I've found someone who does! Thanks soo much, because your reviews mean so much to me! I've said this before, it's really really great to read a well-thought out review.**

**Candice: I love Ricky too! And you'll just have to wait & see, sorry!**

**Br00kel0veswildfire: Thanks for reviewing all 3 chapters! It means a lot. =]**

**k: Thanks! I really appreciate you review!**

**TSLOTATlover: Thanks! Me too, I really wanted Ricky to just be completely focused on Amy & getting her safe. And, I also really wanted Amy & Ricky to be just a bit closer then normal in my story. So, that Amy was comfortable with him.**

**Maiqu: Thanks!**

**Anarra: Thanks so much! I like to think things get better with age, haha!**

**Greys5824: I'm glad! It's nice to get new readers!**

**Mego~rina: Thanks! And, yes, I love the suspense, so I had to add some. =]**

**Secretlifeaddicted: Wow, that's so cool. I never even imagined I could get someone to cry at one of my stories. Hope I can touch other people too!**

**Edward-and-bella-forever: Thanks!**

Hospitals.

Every single one of them hates hospitals.

Ricky hates the tense, heavy atmosphere. How every single person in the room is frowning, crying, or staring blankly at walls. That is, except for Ben. Who's pacing.

Ben especially hates hospitals. Because the last time he was in one was when his mother, the person he loved most, was taken from this earth. And he doesn't think he can stand it if it happens again. But, he glances over at Anne, who this must be hardest for.

Anne has never been in a hospital waiting room in a situation like this. She never realized how truly hard it is to be in one. She hates it. The constant unknowing is killing her. All she wants is answers. Especially from her husband, who won't answer any of his phones. Ashley wants him there.

Ashley doesn't like many things, but hospitals are definitely up there on her list. Those constant beeping sounds coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time make her want to run straight out those double doors and never come back.

So, they all sit. Frowning, staring, pacing, whatever. Not one sound is heard except for Anne's repeated dialing of the phone & Ben's foot tapping. Which subsides after Ricky gives him a look that basically says 'Cut it the hell out.' So he does.

Ricky has been bandaged up. The cuts on his arms, face, hands and a few on his legs were minor, while the deep gash from glass had required stitches. He's still in the same bloody clothes, ripped in a few places, and Anne had gasped when she'd seen him. The first thing through her mind was 'His blood or Amy's?' Ricky had quickly assured her it was his, all his.

Interrupting all there thoughts, the doctor comes out. All four of them stand, even though it puts Ricky in pain.

"Mrs. Juergens?" She asks to the rising figures.

She steps forward. "Yes, that's me. How's Amy? Is she okay?"

"She's resting. The surgery went great, but she's got a few sprains, nothing serious. She'll be fine," she says with a smile.

"And the baby?" Ben interjects.

"Well, we're just going to wait until Amy wakes up. We'll do a sonogram, and if we can locate the heartbeat, then we'll see how the baby is."

Anne sighs. "Well, when will she wake up?"

The doctor gives a small smile. "That's for her to decide."

"Can we see her?" Ben asks.

"For now, we'd prefer just family. But, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask. I'll be back in a bit to check on her."

Ben, Ricky and Ashley sit back in there scratchy blue hospital chairs, as the doctor starts to walk away.

Before she's even a few feet away, Anne asks, "What about Ricky?" Ricky glances up at her, wondering where she's going with this. So does Ben. Anne continues, "He's the father of the baby. Can he see her?"

The doctor smiles at her, then Ricky. "Well, I'd say that counts as family, wouldn't you?"

Anne smiles and nods slightly, and the doctor once again walks away.

Ricky looks at her. "Thanks."

She nods.

After a few minutes, Anna and Ashley go in to see her, while Ricky and Ben remain in their chairs.

After a few moments of silence, Ben tries to make conversation.

"So………" he blurts.

Ricky looks at him. "So what?"

"So…you never really said what happened back there."

Ricky swallows. Not wanting to relive what happened, he brushes Ben off. "Nothing. It's over now."

"No, it wasn't nothing, Ricky. If it was nothing, we wouldn't be sitting in this hospital right now. So instead of brushing me off, just tell me."

Shocked Ben actually said something like that, Ricky tenses. "Listen, Ben. You weren't there, okay? So you don't know what happened and you don't know anything about it. And if you did you sure as hell wouldn't be asking me to relive it for the sake of your entertainment."

"Okay, okay." Ben tries to level with him. Tries to act like he knows what's going through Ricky's head when its clear he hasn't a clue. "I know it must be hard to talk about your father, but you don't have to take it out on-"

Becoming aggravated, Ricky sits up in his chair. "Take it out on you? I'm not taking anything out on you, Ben, okay? You _don't _know anything about me _or_ my father. Okay, if anyone's taking anything out on anyone, it's him. He's a joke. He's got nothing. And he's taking that out on Amy. And on me, for that matter. So, don't come around judging me, because you have no idea."

Ben becomes silent. And after a few moments of silence between them, Anne and Ashley come out.

"Amy's awake," Anne tells them, smiling. "She's been awake for a few minutes, but she wants to see you Ricky."

Surprised, Ricky stands. "Oh..okay."

Ricky walks away, towards Amy's room, and Ben watches his retreating figure, wondering just what it is that distances Amy from him, and brings her closer to Ricky. Why even though he sticks by her through everything, she tends to seem more content in Ricky's presence. But, right now, he should be focusing on Amy. Not Amy and Ricky.

________________________________________________________________________

Ricky approaches the doorway to Amy's room. She seems to be waiting for him, looking straight at the spot he's standing. He gives her a small smile. "Hi."

She smiles back. "Hi."

Ricky slowly walks over, and sits in the chair by the bed, much like the one in the waiting room. After a second he says, "I'm sorry."

She looks confused for a moment. "Sorry? Ricky, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be back there. I might not have even survived if it wasn't for you."

He shakes his head, frowning. "No, Amy. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be in this situation. You wouldn't be pregnant, you wouldn't be associated with me, and Bob would have never come after you. You wouldn't be in this hospital and your life would be a whole lot better. Easier."

Her eyes hinting at sadness, she takes his hand. "Ricky, it's never easy, okay? No matter what, nothings ever easy. And maybe you wouldn't believe it, but I wouldn't trade my life now for what it was before. Maybe it's more difficult, but I love this baby. And I'm glad that I have you in my life."

For a brief moment, they lock eyes.

_________________________________________________________________________

Because Anne and Ashley have left and Ricky's still in Amy's hospital room, Ben goes in to over protective boyfriend mode.

_Why would they leave the two of them alone? They made a baby for christ sake! _

_What are they doing in there? He better not be flirting with my Amy. _

_He's going to brain wash her. Into thinking he's her freaking hero and they should be together. Not if I can help it. _

He gets up quietly, trying not to let his chair creak even though there's not way Amy would be able to hear it from her room. Taking small steps, he makes his way towards her hospital room, until he reaches the door. Before entering, he takes a peek in, so he's not seen.

What he sees is not too unexpected, but none the less, it makes his stomach hurt. Amy's hand around Ricky's, there eyes locked. And, what really kills him, is that they look like more than friends even to _him._

Spotting Amy's doctor coming towards the room, he walks slowly back to his chair, head down.

_____________________________________________________________________

They're interrupted when the doctor walks in, looking cheerful as usual.

"Hi, Amy. Oh, and Ricky." She says smiling.

Amy smiles back, and Ricky nods.

"Well, it seems your mother and sister have gone home, but there's still one more left. "

Amy nods. "Yeah, they told me before. I just don't get why Ben's still here, though."

"So now we're going to check on that baby of yours. Just want to make sure nothing went wrong," she says, smile still firmly intact. Seems to Ricky that that's all she ever does is smile.

Amy nods, and Ricky looks at her. "Want me to wait with Ben?"

"Uh, no, I sorta don't wanna do this alone. So, could you stay?" she asks softly, shyly.

"Of course."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Benjamin."

Ben turns around to find his father walking towards him. He stands, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hi, dad. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come to see you. Anne called and told me you were out here by yourself waiting."

Ben shrugs. "Well, Ricky was out here, but he's with Amy. Only family. So, you know, I'll just wait."

"Wait until what, Benjamin? She's not going to be coming out of that room for a while, so why don't you just come home with me." It should be a question, but Leo states it flat, basically showing Ben doesn't really have an option.

Ben glances back toward the room. No sign of anyone familiar, he nods at his dad. "Okay."

Arm around his son, Leo leads him out the doors, knowing Ben glances back twice. Just in case.

__________________________________________________________________________

Gliding the contraption that Amy has no idea about over her stomach, the doctors smile is smaller than normal. Whether she's concentrating or sad about something is unknown to Amy or Ricky, so they just wait patiently.

Amy starts to get nervous after a few seconds, not knowing what to expect. She reaches back, and for the second time, clutches Ricky's hand. He's feeling nervous too, though he'd never let on. So he holds Amy's hand back, warm in his.

Amy has no idea what to listen for, though it doesn't matter because all she can hear is the pounding in her ears.

The doctor looks down at her, then at Ricky, and starts "Well.."

Amy's eyes widen a bit, looking scared. The doctor doesn't sound positive. Does that mean-?

But then the doctor stops, brows furrowed. And her smile returns full-on. And she says the words Amy and Ricky have been waiting for.

"And there's your baby."

A smile forces its way onto Amy's face, making her match her doctor. She looks back at Ricky, who's smiling too.

And as her eyes linger on his, she sees something more than usual. And she likes it.

__________________________________________________________________

Okay, I'm not a doctor so if some things make no sense whatsoever, then please forgive me!

I hope you like it, I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I'll try to update quicker than I did this time, but no promises. =]

Oh, and I just realized I've been spelling 'doctor' wrong my whole life. Oh, well.


End file.
